The present invention relates generally to the retaining of materials in cases and more particularly to the retaining of lubricants in traction motor gear cases such as found in diesel and electric locomotives and generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,324.
Because of the critical nature of the gear case, it is important to retain the lubricant in the case and keep dirt, brake shoe dust, water and other contaminants out. However, up to this time, it has been difficult to retain lubricants because of the many variables involved such as the extreme vibration transmitted to the gear case through the unsprung wheels and axles, because of the characteristics of the lubricants necessary for proper lubrication of the gears (which often times include chunks of polyethylene bag materials and the like), and because of distortion and bending of the gear case due to being hit by debris along the track roadbed such as rocks, ice, snow and metal objects.